Insanely Super
by Skewbald
Summary: "With great power comes great responsibility." What happens when the Victorious group develops superpowers? First Victorious fic, so please review! More to be added to the story soon. Will turn slightly AU.
1. Summer Day

Hey guys! I'm sorta new to fanfiction writing (have been reading for years though), so please review! Yes, this first chapter is short, but don't worry, it will get longer. Just wanted to use this chapter as an introduction.

Now, them getting superpowers may sound crazyy, but I hope to make the plot fun, exciting, and full of twists! Enjoy~

* * *

"Hey hey hey, Hollywood! It's time for the weather update. The temperature is currently a scorching 101 degrees, but the day couldn't get any prettier. So get off your butts and go have some fun! This is California, the beach is waiting. Now back to the tunes." The radio broadcast ended, and one of Ke$ha's songs started up. Cat Valentine began singing along, her feet dangling off the side of the pool, splashing in the water.

"Ugh, why is it so hot!" Trina Vega whined, sitting down next to Cat. She was answered with a series of "Ugh's" from the rest of the gang, and a "No one likes you!" from a certain Jade West. Trina just scoffed and slipped her feet into the clear water of the pool.

"Why don't we just go to the beach?" asked Tori Vega, who was sitting next to Andre on the shaded patio table.

"'Cause it's just as hot there, and it will be too crowded. You have a pool for a reason Tori." replied Andre. Tori just nodded, standing up.

"Well, I'm going to get some lemonade. Anyone want some?" Everyone nodded, so Tori made her way to the backdoor. "Come on Andre, you can help."

As Andre stood from the table, a faint and very unusual whizzing sound could be heard. "What the heck is that?" asked Andre.

"It sounds like it's coming from the sky." replied Beck. Everyone looked up to the ocean blue sky, but saw nothing. However, the sound was getting louder.

"There!" Trina shouted, pointing to a tiny, round shaped object that was falling towards them. As it got closer, the group could see that it seemed to sparkle, and was purple in color. Beck, Jade, and Cat all stood to join Tori, Trina, and Andre, and watched as it fell the last few feet to the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't go near it. Who knows what it could be." Beck said, looking at the object that had fallen onto the grass next to the pool. Jade gave him a look and shrugged, then started moving towards the strange object. Beck scowled, but didn't stop her.

"It doesn't look harmful," said Jade, "but it's glowing purple."

"Don't touch it Jade!" Cat said, clearly frightened. Jade just rolled her eyes, and bent down next to the object. She stretched her hand out, and using her index finger, poked it.

There was a sudden burst of light, and what felt like an explosion. Everyone in the yard was thrown off their feet, a few letting off some startled screams as odd waves of sparkling purple light washed over them. Before they could grasp what was happening, they were all knocked out cold.


	2. Things Just Got Cray

Hey guys! Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm super glad to have positive feedback. Here's the second chapter, and as promised, it's longer!

To answer the questions asked in the last reviews:

- Yes, I am a Trina fan. But don't hate, there's reason to my madness! This is an AU story, so Trina will change.

- Yes, Robbie is in the story, he'll most likely be in the next chapter.

- As for pairings, I'm still working that out. There will for sure be some Tandre, maybe MAYBE some Brina and Cabbie. Mostly just friendship at this point though.

So please keep reviewing, it means the world to me! I'm happy to answer any questions as well. Next chapter to be posted soon!

* * *

Trina opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh light of the afternoon sun. 'What the heck happened?' she wondered. She could only remember a rush of purple light, and then nothing. The grass underneath her tickled the side of her face, so she turned onto her back and started to push herself into a sitting position. Her arms tingled as she put weight on them. 'Great, I've probably injured myself' she thought. Yet as she continued to sit there, an odd sensation came over her. It made her heart race, and her whole body started tingling. It wasn't the feeling of pain, but more so of…power. Yes, power. That's what it was. She looked down at herself, but nothing had changed. She was still just Trina.

Pushing the odd feeling to the back of her mind, she looked at the bodies that lay around her. Tori lay to her right, Beck to her left. She crawled over to Tori first, and was relived to see her sister's chest moving up and down, proving that she was alive and breathing.

"Tori? Tori. Tori!" she hissed, trying to wake up her sister.

"Trina?" Her name didn't come from Tori's mouth, but from the body behind her. She whipped her head around to see Beck looking at her. His gorgeous mane of perfect hair fell over his eyes, and Trina couldn't help suppressing a small smile.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember anything," replied Trina, who was now trying to shake Tori awake.

"Do you feel…different?" He didn't know how to put it, but he too felt a strange, tingling sensation going through his body.

"Umm…yeah. I feel…strong. If that makes sense. Tingly."

"Yeah, same here."

"Me too man! It's weird!" Andre shouted from across the yard. Beck and Trina both looked over at him. "I don't seem to be hurt though. What about you guys?"

"I'm good," replied Trina and Beck in union.

"Me too!" yelled an annoyed Jade, who was rising from the ground beside Tori. "So what the fuck just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but why don't we get Cat and Tori inside?" inquired Andre. The other three agreed, so Beck picked up Cat while Andre got Tori. Trina opened the back door, and Tori and Cat were deposited on the sofas. Jade strode in a few seconds later, holding the round object. Well, what was left of it. It was now no bigger than a golf ball, and instead of radiating light, it was now just solid purple. Jade placed it on the kitchen table, and the four conscious bodies gathered around it.

"Do you guys feel like snakes are slithering through your veins?" asked Jade. Trina, Beck, and Andre just kind of looked at her before nodding. They all felt that weird, tingling sensation. "And are Vega and Valentine dead over there?"

"Nope, they're just blacked out still," replied Andre.

"Well darn," said Jade, flatly.

"Jade, we don't need any of your sass right now! Who knows what just happened? Tori may as well be dead thanks to you going and poking weird things that fall out of the sky!" shouted Trina, her eyes fierce.

"Shut it, Trina! We're all fine and dandy, so don't worry your skunkbag of a face!" shout back Jade.

"Girls, we don't need to fight," reasoned Beck, who was looking from Jade to Trina.

"Not now Beck!" the both of them shouted. Trina slammed her fist against the counter, the loud noise of breaking granite ringing through the kitchen. Trina jerked her hand up, surprised. There, on the counter where her left hand had struck down, was a massive dent. Broken pieces of granite littered the once pristine countertop. Trina looked at the three figures that stood around her, and could see equal shock in their eyes. She brought her hand back down, and slowly felt the broken granite with her fingertips. Did that just really happen?

"Holy shit," gaped Beck, his eyes traveling from Trina, to the dent, to the object on the table. Jade stroked her chin, her eyes wide. Andre looked like he saw a ghost.

"Well, fuck this," said Jade, flinging her arm to her side. A series of glass shards flew right past Trina's face, and embedded themselves in the far wall. Jade jumped, instantly bringing her right hand back into her vision.

"Did that just…?"

"Come out of your hand? Yeah, I think so," said Beck. Andre still just stood there. Trina was rubbing her left hand with her right, staring into space.

Jade took a tentative step forward, putting her right hand out in front of her. She felt a surge of power travel through her arm and then WHOOSH, another shard of glass burst forth, lodging into the wall with the others. "Right. Things have just gotten a lot more interesting," she whispered, clearly stunned.

"Guys?"

Jade, Andre, Beck, and Trina all looked to the couch. Tori was looking at them, but something was off…Andre noticed it first.

"WHOLY CHIZ TORI!" he screamed, falling backwards. Tori looked down at herself and nearly fainted; half of her body was lying on the floor behind the couch, and the other half was, well, through the couch. She scooted her legs out from the couch, and they phased right through it. The gang all looked at her, even more shocked (if that was even possible).

"Ok, lets get this straight. Everyone, come sit at the table," Beck instructed. The rest of the group didn't make a sound, but came and sat at the table. Except for Jade, whom sat on the table. "So Trina is super strong. Jade can throw glass. And Tori can…what, like phase through things? All after some object fell from the sky and Jade poked it," continued Beck. Everyone nodded, throwing glances at Jade.

"What?" she yelled, glaring at each of them. "I may have just got you guys superpowers. Be happy."

The group just sat and processed that. Superpowers. Real superpowers. How ridiculous was that? And totally not possible. Yet, here they were with a dent put in solid granite and a few thin chunks of glass sticking out of a wall. Yes, this was very much real.

They were all pulled from their thoughts by a loud yelp. Trina looked to her left, and saw that Tori had phased right through her chair and was sitting on the ground, the chair legs disappearing into her legs and thighs.

"Yeah, this isn't fun," whined Tori as she stood up.

"Well, if you three have…powers…do me and Beck have powers too?" wondered Andre, who was staring at the chair Tori had just phased through. Beck was about to ask the same question, and looked at all of his friends that were gathered around the table.

"Only one way to find out," said Beck as he stood from his chair and took a few steps back. "My arms feel heavy. Maybe I have a power similar to Jade's." He raised his right hand in front of his face and aimed it at the wall that held Jade's glass shards. He tried focusing his mind on the power he felt running through him, but after a few long seconds, nothing happened. "Well, I guess I don't shoot things from my hands. What else would I be able to do?"

"Maybe you can fly!" quipped Andre. Beck just shrugged, but figured it wouldn't hurt to try. He jumped onto the countertop and counted down from three. Then, he jumped off. As soon as his feet left the counter, he felt it. Weightlessness. He looked down to see that the ground was still at least a foot or two below him, but he wasn't moving. He was levitating.

A high pitched squeak pulled him from his concentration and he crashed to the ground. He and the others looked to the couch to see Cat starring at them, her eyes wide with fright.

"Oh, Beck! Was that a magic trick?" she asked.

"Um…why don't you come sit down with us Cat?" said Tori. Cat slowly got up from the couch and made her way over to the table, where she took the chair Tori offered her.

"What's going on guys? I feel…all fuzzy inside!" Cat said, giving a small laugh. Beck was about to explain, but then Cat scrunched up her face and gave a small sneeze, magenta fur flying into the air. Trina yelled and jumped out of her chair, while everyone else took a few steps back. There, sitting in the chair where Cat had once been, was a magenta colored tiger.

"What? Am I finally a unicorn?" Cat laughed. But the question didn't come from the human Cat, it came from the tiger. And it's mouth didn't move, but was barely open. Cat saw that everyone was looking at her, so looked down at herself, thinking she forgot to put shorts on this morning. What she saw made her laugh.

"I'm a tiger!"

"Yeah. You're a fucking tiger." Declared Trina, who was now hiding behind Tori. Jade looked at everyone and rolled her eyes, then moved towards Cat the tiger. She placed her hand on Cat's head and stroked it.

"Tiger fur is surprisingly soft," she said.

"Aw, thanks Jade!" said Cat.

"Well, Cat has the power to turn into a tiger," said Beck. "So now we just need to find out what Andre does."

"Me? Well, maybe I can manipulate minds! Yeeeah." Andre squinted his eyes and looked at Tori. "Tori, you're thinking about tacos."

"No! Not even close!"

"I can't manipulate minds," said Andre, clapping his hands together.

"Andre…I get this weird feeling you can run fast," said Tori, scratching her head. "It's weird. When I look at you, my mind yells 'run, run, run!'" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but then they thought about how crazy this situation was and just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, maybe I can run!" exclaimed Andre. He looked to the stairs at the other side of the room, then ran. It felt like no time had gone by at all, and then he was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I was right!" said an excited Tori. "Andre, you got there in like .001 seconds!"

"We all have superpowers now. Great," said Jade.

"So what do we do now?" asked Beck. The rest of the group all looked at him, no one having a good answer. What were they going to do now?


	3. Arrival

UPDATED! Finally haha.

Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy with horse shows and work. Finally have a small break, so gave ya a fairly long chapter. The next chapter is almost finished as well! Things are about to get rolling, action is on the way. Any reviews/comments are welcome and mean the world to me! Enjoy.

* * *

The group had all taken up spots on the sofas in the living room of the Vega house. They were all pondering the same thing; what happens now?

As they sat down, Cat sneezed once again. This time, the magenta fur disappeared and she was back to her normal self. A sudden knock at the door startles the bunch, and Tori moves to see who it is. She opens the door to see Robbie standing there, no sign of Rex. He's got his swim trunks on and is holding a towel over his shoulder.

"Hey Tori! We're all still going swimming, right?"

"Hey Robbie, why don't you come in and sit with us?" she said, stepping to the side to let him by. He nodded and walked in the house, sitting on the edge of the far sofa, next to Cat. The group just stared at him, their expressions blank.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked worriedly.

"So do we tell him?" asked Beck, looking between everyone. Robbie stared at him confused.

"Tell me what?"

"Robbie…" Tori started, her eyes darting around the room. How was she supposed to say this? Oh yeah, you were running late, a thing fell out of the sky, and now we all have super powers. It was Robbie though, and he was a good friend that listens to what you have to say. "Well Robbie, to start…"

Tori, Andre, Cat, and Beck took turns telling him bits of the story. He sat there quietly the whole time, his face portraying a slightly shocked expression. He wasn't quite sure how to perceive the news, for Tori and the others seemed so sincere, yet it was too crazy. Superpowers only happened in comic books, games, books, and movies. They didn't happen to real people, that was impossible.

"Jade, why don't you show Robbie what we mean?" added Tori, throwing a glance at an annoyed looking Jade.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Jade outstretched her right hand and focused. A single piece of glass flew forward, missing Robbie by only inches, and lodged itself into the plush sofa. Cat clapped, while the others looked on in amazement.

"How the hell…" asked Robbie, who was staring at the couch where the glass was protruding.

"It's a genetic mutation." Everyone jumped and turned around. A woman stood in the doorway of the front door, her arms crossed.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Jade, who had instantly raised both of her hands. Hell, if she had the option to throw glass, she was going to use it when needed. The others had also all stood up, their bodies tense and hesitant.

"My name is Natasha Ollov. I work for a secret branch of the Central Intelligence Agency that deals with uncommon mishaps. My specialty just so happens to be genetic mutations." Natasha strode slowly into the living room, surveying each of the teenagers before her.

"Why are you here?" asked Trina.

"Well, that round object, it's called the Sphere. When you touched it, I felt a surge of energy, meaning that the power of the Sphere was shared. You see, the Sphere was taken from our base in Oregon two days ago. It was an inside job, but whoever had it must've lost it cause now you lot have it." Everyone just stared at her, Jade's hands still raised defensively. "You see, the Sphere is not of this world. It contains a cell that's been named Suplexis, which has the ability to alter your genetic makeup. It mutates your being into something not of this world, as you can tell from the powers you've developed. It only happens when the Sphere lets off energy though, which isn't very often."

"…how do you know all of this?" asked a skeptical Tori.

"I was the first of its victims," replied Natasha. She raised her hand, palm up. A small orange flame flickered to life, dancing around her outstretched fingers. Natasha whispered an unheard word, and the flame turned into a bird, swooping around the room a few times before vanishing with a puff of smoke. The room was silent for several moments.

"So…how did you find us then?" asked Beck, carefully.

"Easy. Once you've gotten the effects of the Sphere, you somewhat become a part of it. You share energy. Once the Sphere let off that burst of energy when Jade touched it, I felt it and knew exactly where it was. It's funny actually, I was just in Los Angeles, meeting with some friends in the FBI. Short ride over here."

"How do you know my name then, huh?" asked Jade, her tone of voice dripping with venom.

"The Sphere tells all. Each of your names and a brief description of your looks ran through my head. Seeing as you're the only one with black hair and a sour attitude, I take it your Jade."

"Alright, I'm not sure about everyone else, but I think I believe you," said Tori. "But, why are you here?"

"I've come to collect both the Sphere and all of you guys. There are others that know of the Sphere, and I can't allow for them to gain possession of it or any of you. Thus, as an act of the C.I.A., I must ask all of you to come with me. Even you, curly head." Natasha said, gesturing to Robbie.

"What, why me?"

"You know of the Sphere and your friends powers, so that makes you as wanted as the others. Now, we need to move quickly, I can explain more along the way. If you refuse and wish to stay, then let it be known that you are putting yourself and those around you in danger."

The group looked at each other. Each looked a little frightened, unsure. Do they trust this strange woman that just walked into the house? They pretty much had to. She seemed to know a lot, and her display of pyrotechnics proved that she too had powers. Not to mention that the C.I.A. badge at her belt seemed legit. But they couldn't just up and leave, right?

"I trust you. But what do you plan to do with us?" asked Tori.

"The goal is to destroy the Sphere and demolish any of it's current powers. Meaning we need to find a way to get rid of each of our powers. It's for the better good. Power like this could only lead to problems in a world like ours. A colleague and I will be training you to use your powers, so that researchers will be able to monitor the effects. Who knows, maybe we'll even get to go on a few secret missions."

"Alright, I'm in," said Andre. He stood and walked over to Natasha. They shook hands and he moved to stand beside her. "You're the only one making sense right now, and I've got nothin' else to lose."

"Count me in too then," said Jade, who stood and joined Andre. "I'd love to learn how to use my glass to it's…best…advantages."

"Same" chimed Beck, Trina, and Tori, standing to join the others. Trina ran over to the table and grabbed the Sphere, then joined her friends with Natasha. Robbie and Cat remained by the sofas, looking at each of their friends. Both were extremely scared and unsure.

"Come on Cat," cooed Trina, her hand outstretched for her friend. Cat moved forward, hesitantly. She grasped Trina's hand and stood next to her. Trina gave her hand a squeeze and let go.

"It's going to be alright," she whispered. "We have to do this." Cat just nodded, then looked to Robbie, who was still sitting on the sofa.

"Come on Robbie," she said.

"Well, I guess if Cat goes, then I go," he said, standing and joining them.

"Good, then we leave now." Natasha led the group out the front door and to a parked SUV. They all climbed inside, and Natasha quickly pulled out of the driveway. They were now on the road, the car silent.

"Don't worry about your families, they've been notified and are under the impression that you are all on a trip for school. My boss has given my team and I two weeks to figure this out, so I can assure you that you'll be home in two weeks time. As for clothes and such, you will find your rooms at the facility to be full to the brim with everything you'll need for two weeks." Natasha drove swiftly, cutting in and out of traffic.

"Where is this facility?" asked Beck, who was in the passengers seat.

"It's in a remote part of Canada, hidden in a mountain range. We're to catch a private jet at LAX Airport in exactly forty minutes. From there, it will fly us directly to the base. Speaking of, I'll need all of your cell phones. They can be easily tracked, so they'll need to be left in the car." Everyone nodded and pulled out their phones, handing them all to Beck who then put them into the glove box.

"So Ms. Olluck, how did you first get your powers?" asked Tori.

"Please, call me Tasha. I hate being called Ms. Anyways, I was working a case in Alaska. My last day there, I was searching a lake for a body when I saw something sparkling from beneath a large rock. I figured it'd be a weapon of some sort, or perhaps a lead to the said body. But it was in fact the Sphere, and at that time it was the size of a basketball. I took it from the water and ended up bringing it back with me to headquarters in Washington D.C. I was examining it one evening, when it suddenly seemed to burst. I awoke and the room was engulfed in flames. I panicked, and as I started to move towards the door, the flames parted. In about five minutes, I learned how to control it. Since then, the government has selected a unique group of scientists to figure out the Sphere and its powers. That was four years ago. Only two other people have gotten powers from it since then, while they were researching it, until the Sphere was stolen and ended up in your yard."

"So you aren't sure where it came from exactly?" asked Trina, leaning over Beck's chair.

"Nope. All we know is that it's an energy source, and goes off at random times. So far it's had no bad effects, save the superpowers. We do know it could be used as a weapon of mass destruction, thus it must be taken care of."

Tasha made a hard right and they entered a back lot of the airport, large iron gates shutting behind them. A lone jet sat before them, it's doors open and waiting.

"Alright, everyone board quickly. Sit where you'd like, Clause will get you any drinks or snacks." Tasha opened her door and darted to the jet, so the others followed. The jet was small but well furnished, with luxury leather seats and a small kitchen area, as well as what looked to be a small restroom. A tall man with thin white hair greeted them, Cat squeaking a cheerful "Hi hi!" as she passed him.

"Seatbelts everyone! We leave now," ordered Tasha, who was now in the pilot's chair.

"You sure you can fly this thing…" asked a nervous Andre.

"Yes, I've had five years of extensive military grade flight training. I think I can handle a small jet."

No more questions were asked as everyone settled back into their seats. The tall man with white hair who they assumed was Clause closed a curtain, cutting off their view to the cockpit.

"Tori, you really think mom and dad believe we're on a school trip? Especially together, seeing as I'm a senior and you're not?"

"I'm not sure Trina. Things have happened so fast, I don't know if I've processed everything. I'll guess we'll see though."

"Yeah…I guess…"

The jet engines began roaring louder, and in minutes the jet was air bound. The gang looked out the small windows of the cabin and watched as their homes sank away below them. None of them had yet processed what was going on, they were all too shocked. Superpowers, C.I.A. agents, a weapon of mass destruction, being taken from their known home…things were about to get a lot different. Life may as well change as they know it.

* * *

The plane ride was quite, and within a few hours they arrived at a small airport in the Canadian wilderness. Another SUV sat waiting for them, a man with cool black shades standing by the drivers door. As the jet's door opened, Tasha emerged from the cockpit, followed by a handsome man with short blonde hair.

"Well kids, here we are. Not a bad flight, right?" All she got were a few small nods, so she continued. "Now, Agent Cole over there," she gestured to the man by the SUV, "will be driving you to the facility. He may look intimidating, but he's the best agent I've got. I'll meet you there and show you to your rooms. Now, off you go!"

The gang stood and exited the jet, depositing themselves in the SUV. Agent Cole said nothing, just climbed in and started the engine. The SUV was filled with an awkward silence, so Beck decided to break the ice.

"So…Agent Cole…do you have superpowers too?"

"No."

"…ok." Beck wasn't sure what else to ask, the man seemed the type that didn't like to talk and always got to the point. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the group marveling at the gorgeous pine trees and wildflowers that grew on the side of the road. After a few miles, Agent Cole turned off the main road and onto a dirt road, which they continued on for about half an hour. Robbie and Andre had both drifted off to sleep, Cat sitting between them playing with her red hair. Jade huddled by the right hand door, not wanting to be so close to Tori who sat in the middle, her head resting on Trina's shoulder. Beck was in the passenger seat, staring idly ahead. A large house appeared in the distance, and in minutes they pulled up in front of it.

"Very well, everyone please exit the vehicle. I will show you inside, where you can wait for Agent Ollov." Everyone nodded, Robbie and Andre jerking awake, and got out, following Agent Cole into the old house. It looked eerie in the shadow of the mountains, and was certainly quite outdated. Yet when they entered, all were taken aback. The walls were painted a deep red, the floor one of dark wood. Three black couches formed a semi-circle around a large flat screen TV to their left. Everything was so modern and pristine for such an old house.

"Wait here, feel free to watch TV. Agent Ollov should be here soon. Excuse me." With a nod, Agent Cole turned and walked briskly down a hallway to their right, then turned and disappeared behind a door.

"What the hell is going on…" asked Tori, her voice failing at hiding her nervousness.

"Lets just wait for Tasha," said Beck, taking a seat on one of the couches and picking up what he assumed was the remote to the TV. He switched it on, the rest of the gang coming to sit down as well. He flipped through station after station, nothing being of interest. Just as they settled on a news channel, the roar of a sports scar broke the silence. Trina and Andre stood, going to the window that faced the drive. A black Lamborghini pulled up behind the SUV, cutting the engine. Tasha and the blonde man that was in the plane got out and made their way to the house.

"She's got a Lambo?" said Trina, turning to face the others.

"Sure do," said Tasha, coming through the door. "Pretty nice, right?"

"Very nice," said Andre, his eyes still on the car.

"Anyways, I'd like you guys to meet Reed," she said, gesturing to the blonde man. "He's my partner, and one of the researchers that was able to share the energy of the Sphere."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Beck, stepping forward to shake the mans hand.

"Same," he said.

"So what's your power?" asked Trina, who stood behind Beck.

"I conduct electricity, simply speaking."

"Cool!" gushed Robbie, his eyes wide.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now are you guys ready to see your rooms?" asked Tasha, who was already strolling down the hallway Agent Cole had gone down.

"Yeah," came the replies, as the gang followed her, Reed bringing up the rear. Tasha led them down the hall, where they were meant with a staircase that led downwards. Tasha kept going, so they followed. The stairwell was enclosed, not giving any hint to where they might be going. After what seemed like two floors, they reached the bottom. The walls were now a pristine white, the floor still dark wood.

"Welcome to the sub-division of the facility. Upstairs is just for looks, but down here is where everything happens," said Tasha, who now turned and walked down a hallway to the left.

"Your rooms are right down here. Each contains two or three beds, a dresser filled with clothes, a bathroom complete with toilet, sink, and shower, and a mini fridge in case you're ever thirsty. Tori and Jade, you'll be sharing this room," said Tasha, stopping before a red door that had the number 5 on it.

"WHAT!" shouted Jade, her hands clinching into fists. "I will NOT share a room with Vega!"

"Oh but Jade, you have no choice," said Tasha, a devilish grin on her face.

"Come on Jade, I'll leave you alone," said Tori, annoyed.

"Whatever, I choose which bed I want," replied Jade, pushing past her and opening the door. Tori followed her in, rolling her eyes.

"Right. Onto the next room! Trina and Cat, this will be yours."

Another red door, but with the number 6 on it. Trina nodded and opened the door, and gasped at how perfect everything was. The beds were large and full of what seemed to be soft pillows and sheets. The dresser was large and pushed against the far wall. It was the windows that did it though. Yeah, windows, showing the magnificent shimmer of an indigo blue lake sitting just a few hundred yards away.

"I thought we were underground?" remarked Trina.

"We are. What you see out your window is a valley that drops down from the hill the house was built on. We are two stories underground, but these rooms were able to get windows due to being at the base of the hill."

"Amazing…" whispered Trina, not being able to take her eyes away from the gorgeous sight outside the window. She could definitely get used to this.

"I'll leave you two to settle in. Dinner is in two hours, I'll be by to collect you." With that, Tasha turned and left, leading the boys down the hallway to their rooms.

"Trina?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"I'm not so nervous anymore…"

"Me either. I feel connected," Trina wasn't even sure what she was talking about, it just slipped.

"Same!" Cat giggled and jumped onto one of the beds.

"I guess we'll just seem how things go…now, what clothes are in this dresser? I need to continue looking fabulous!"


End file.
